


50 First Dates

by the100smaster



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, but just in case still tw, nothing bad, slight mention of blood in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100smaster/pseuds/the100smaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veterinarian Clarke Griffin sets her heart on romancing Lexa, but she has short-term memory loss; she can't remember anything that happened the day before. So every morning, Clarke has to woo her again. Her friends and family are very protective, and Clarke must convince them that she's in it for love.</p><p>or the one where Clarke tries her best but most of the time Lexa doesn't give a damn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Can you…Can you please be….Careful!” half-screamed a brunette on an operation table.

Octavia Blake - badass extraordinaire – currently laying down with a big enough wound on her stomach that she should definitely have an actual doctor look at it. Of course, this is not how she sees the situation. She would explain it by saying that her best friend can totally take care of her.

“Do I have to explain to you the difference between me being a veterinarian and a doctor O’?” The best friend in question asked.

The surprise of seeing her friend bleeding in front of her door was enough that she completely forgot that the rational thing would have been to call for an ambulance. Right now, Clarke Griffin’s reflexes kicked in and she was already getting every instrument she needed to stitch the brunette up.

“You did like a year in med school, that’s enough to stitch me up.”

Clarke growled to that. She was really starting to wonder if the girl didn’t care about her life at all or she just liked the look of scares on her body. It was most certainly not the first one. If you could summarize Octavia in one word it would be careless… Also caring but she didn’t have to know that.

“How did you even…”

From the single look Clarke got she wouldn’t have the story right now. She would have to buy the girl a couple shots in the next few weeks to know. Right now she seemed too embarrassed to tell her. However, there weren’t many guesses to make. Octavia probably decided to feed the sharks by standing on the top of the tank again and she must have slipped. It wouldn’t be surprising and also not the first time. Luck was not on her side this time.

Thankfully, once rinsed the wound didn’t look that bad. After all, Clarke did in fact only do one year of medical school. Which had been enough for many reasons. Her veterinarian job was good. It wasn’t what she had been expected as a little girl but it was good. Being in contact with all sorts of animals with whom you end up sharing a bond. It was something that happened to her a lot when she nursed animals back in shape. This part of her job was the reason she chose this particular aquarium in Hawaii. Also because of her careless best friend scoring a job there too.

As Clarke was telling Octavia to sit up some group of kids entered the lab. Of course, the visit from the kindergarten school had to happen the same day. Octavia just had the time to pull down her T-shirt in place so the kid wouldn’t see her wound. The veterinarian plastered a smile on her face before turning to the group.

“Hi everyone! Didn’t expect you that early. This is my collegue Octavia, she had a little accident this morning with the sharks but she seems back in shape.” She eyed the brunette, only to see her jump from the table.

“Oh come on, sharks are great! Come I’ll show you.” 

“O’…” she said while grabbing the other girl’s wrist. Telling her not to get by the tank again was a lost cause. “You need to apply this everyday for four weeks…And no four weeks does not mean – I look fine I can stop after a week. I live with you-” then in a whispering voice she added “and I swear to god I’ll tackle you on the ground everyday if you stop”

Octavia laugh before grabbing the tube.

“Please Doc’ Griffin, you know I love it when you tackle me.”

She tried not to roll her eyes that much in front of the kids but failed miserably.

“Come on kid let’s continue the show” Octavia said while indicating to the other employee that was following the group that she could go back to her desk job. The blonde removed her lab coat and followed the kids to their next destination. Mammals were always a big attraction. That should buy them a little time while the kids would be looking at them. And she was right, as soon as they arrive near them, all the kids had their faces stuck to the glass screaming in excitement.

The two best friend were standing behind the kids, far enough that they shouldn’t be able to follow their conversation. They figured that once they’ll be tired of the mammals, they would make themselves vocal.

“So how did it went with the guy… Matt…Mathew…” Octavia questioned with some raised eyebrows.

“Mark and well.. I dropped him to the airport yesterday.”

“Seriously Griff'? At least pretend being sad about it. You’d at least look normal.”

Clarke rolled her eyes which she realised happen really often in Octavia’s presence. The brunette was always trying to push her to feel bad about not wanting to be in a relationship. However how many times she tried to reason with Octavia, she would always find a way to come back with the subject. It came from a good place but her vision of relationship was definitely not the same as the girl. She was more of a realistic – relationship don’t last – which was the opposite of the fairy tale version that Octavia seemed to have. Always way too optimistic about all of her dates… including the really creepy ones from tinder. Yes Octavia that guy was nice even if he only talked about how much money he makes. They were on the opposite side of the spectrum and Clarke still didn’t know which one was the best.

“Come on Griffin, you can’t live your life in function of something that happened right after high school.” She said stopping some of the kids in front of them to fight with each other’s.

She’d rather not be talking about this again. It was always a sensitive topic. Of course, Clarke knew that it was stupid of her to not be ready. It had been years now. But relationship scared her. A lot. But that was not something she’d say out loud. Never. Keeping her distances and not getting attached was better. Simpler.

“We agreed last time that you’d drop the subject…”

Octavia didn’t add anything, but her eyes were saying could be read easily: I don’t approve. The shark lover was the only one that would bring up her last relationship, because everyone knew better. With that the -newly entitled- doctor decided that she had other business to attend and left the group. She loved the brunette, just not when she was judging her so much for choices she made about her own life.

 

*** 

Saturday, the day of freedom. This day only meant one thing: a trip on the ocean with her baby, her boat  _the Ark_. She built it, or started, with her dad before he passed away. It always had been a dream of his to get on board with his family and travel around the world to see every animal. There was no coincidence on Clarke becoming a veterinarian. She always felt like she had two choices in life, follow her father’s steps or her mother’s and become a surgeon. It was not a forced choice on her by her parents; she simply shared their passion to help others. The life of a surgeon was not what she pictured her life to be. She wanted to be free and travel just like those stories her dad was telling her when she was younger. That’s why on everyday she had of free time she was slowly finishing the boat.

Her favourite story was always how her parents met. Jake, her father, had made quite a name for himself even at a young age. His courage and openness had impressed a lot of people. After travelling a lot he had found a steady place in Africa where he was rescuing animals victim from poaching and left injured. That’s where he got injured while trying to stop people from hurting a rhino. He ended up in the closest village. As of luck, that village had a group from doctor without border that included a young woman who turned out to be the love of his life. Jake fell in love that day while Clarke’s mother was telling him how reckless he had been. He would always tell that story and say how lucky he had been to get hurt. Her mother would always tell that story by saying that it was stupid to do what he did and that she didn’t even like him that day. She fell in love with him the first time she saw him attend some animal care. That glint in his eye. That smile when everything worked out fine. They stayed together until he passed away.

Today was their day. The only problem was that her father was the one actually knowing how boats worked. Today was no exception to the other Saturday, she tried to sail the boat again and it broke again. Clarke was getting used to it at that point. Her hopes were still up. She entered the little café near the marina for the first time. Normally it would just break down enough that she had to get back. This time it was a little more serious. She had to wait until they “towed”  _The Ark_  back to the docks before leaving.

“Hi, what can I serve you?” A tall guy came to ask her over the counter.

“Just some coffee” she answered taking one of the journal left near her.

“I can make incredible eggs that’ll brighten up your day. It can’t be that bad, you haven’t been eaten by a shark.” She looked up at him with a curious look.

“I saw you talking with the towing guy” He explained simply.

He was really tall and muscular. Not the type of guy you would imagine working in a little coffee place making eggs. The type you don’t want to mess with, but his smile gave away that he was probably more gentle than just muscles.

“I don’t think you’re giving me much choice. I mean my friend Octavia would tell you being eating by a shark is an average day not a bad one but I’ll just take the eggs.” She said with a smile this time.

“It’ll be right up. I’m Lincoln by the way. Your friend probably never encountered one if she thinks like that. That guy over there lost an arm to one.” He pointed in the direction of an old guy sitting in a booth in the corner of the place.

“I’ll bring her next time, I’m sure she’ll be happy to tell you all about her feelings concerning sharks...and brag about her scars.”

That would be a brutal introduction to the poor Lincoln but he was definitely Octavia’s type and she couldn’t just pass on it. After all, the brunette was always messing with her love life so why not do the same with hers. She couldn’t remember the last guy she showed her as a real potential boyfriend not just some creepy guy.

“There you go” Lincoln said dropping a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of her. “So what happened exactly? 

“Apparently, I still don’t know how to fix a boat so it’s parked in the middle of the ocean. It seemed like a good place to kill some time. By the way, wow. Those eggs are incredible. I’m definitely coming here next time I’m hangover.” That got a laugh from the boy before he gave her the I-told-you-so smile.

Lincoln grabbed some freshly made pancakes and walked outside the counter. He placed the plate in front of a girl with brown hair and beautiful green eyes. The types of eyes that you just get lost in. She was all kind of beautiful and Clarke couldn’t stop staring at her.

“Good morning Linc’, what’s with the new haircut? 

“Needed a change, enjoy.” He answered before leaving to go back to his kitchen.

“Thanks”

Apparently, the blonde stared for way too long when an old man started asking if she was staring at him. With his own words “he’d definitely be interested”. She had to laugh it off and finish her eggs without looking at her new crush too intensely. She really needed to talk to her. She didn’t have a boat to brag about but she could bring her back to her place at least. The veterinarian stood up and as she started walking, her phone started ringing.

“Miss Griffin, your boat is ready. We just need your signature for a couple of documents.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a really calm day at the aquarium. With the extremely good temperature, tourists preferred tanning and swimming into the ocean than visiting something inside. It was not a bother to the employees, slow day meant being able to work without explaining what they were doing every five minutes.

Clarke and Octavia were trying to get some blood sample from one of the walrus. The brunette would often help with task that involves calming the animals. She had something.. an aura that would keep them calmer. A secret talent that also worked on humans. The amount of time Clarke will just go to Octavia’s apartment to simply relax was a lot. They would just sit on her couch and watch TV and Clarke will just feel better. This talent was also the reason she was the one in charge of the sharks. Except some rare occasion, they would just accept the girl. They obviously weren’t as friendly as the walrus but they were fine with Octavia’s presence around them. And she found them badass. That was the main reason.  

“This girl was probably the prettiest girl I’ve ever saw.” The blonde said while taking some samples from the animal.

 “Should I pretend like you don’t tell me that every time you see a new pretty girl? You didn’t talk to her? Charmed your way into her pants?”

“I had some papers to go sign at the marina. But I’m pretty sure she’s a local so I might see her again somewhere.” She answered ignoring the raised eyebrows of her best friend.

“Basically you’re going to go stalk that girl at that coffee place again.”

“Shut up O’, I’m not stalking her”

“Oh sure, please you won’t admit it but it’s totally gonna be it.” She said with an even bigger smirk. Teasing Clarke was her favourite activity and she was giving her so much material as always. It was her moment of happiness of the day.

“So breakfast tomorrow morning? And before you say anything, I’m paying.”

“Such a good best friend. That’s why I kept you. I’ll text Raven.”

 

***

 

The  _coffee grounder_  had been their breakfast place for the last week. Apparently they were showing up too early, because of their work, to see the girl. After five days of incredible eggs from Lincoln and the flirting between him and Octavia, she finally asked him about the girl.

“So I have to ask… the first day I came in here some girl was sitting in that booth and… you know, I was wondering if…” The veterinarian tried to ask.

 “She wants to know when she’ll come, cause Griffin here has a little crush on her. So please tell us, so she’ll stop talking about it.” Raven completed. She was Clarke’s other martyr a.k.a her other best friend. Beautiful and even snarkier than Octavia. Brown hair and brown eyes, she was rocking her Latina tan. Raven was the fittest of them all even with her leg in a brace.

“Oh yeah, you mean Lexa. You know that’s not really a good idea, she’s really nice but… it’s kinda complicated.”

“So she’s straight.” Octavia affirmed like she solved a puzzle.

“No! That’s not it. Just please find someone else?” The cook pleaded.

It was kind of odd. But they didn’t push it. Not that Clarke didn’t wanted to but seeing the look on Octavia’s face…and her kick under the table, she would wait until the brunette would be over with the guy before scaring him off. The two brunettes finished their breakfast and left to work. It was Clarke’s day off which was going to be in the marina anyway. She could take a little longer to eat. She finished reading the newspaper while drinking some coffee. She turned around as she heard some girl talk. All her prayers were answered when she turned around to see the familiar face.

Clarke took a moment thinking about what Lincoln had told her. He had slowly grown on her during the last couple of days. He could cook incredible eggs and was a really good listener. She had share probably way too much with him over breakfast than it was normal to. So, ignoring everything he said felt wrong. However, on the other side, she wouldn’t hurt anyone if she just talked to her. After what seemed an eternity of inside debate, she finally walked toward the girl.

She was sitting in her booth reading. Clarke was never a big reader. While in school, she mainly drew during her classes and after graduating she found that her interest didn’t include reading. But suddenly she was regretting not knowing a thing about books because that would have been her easy way to introduce herself. She was closer and closer to the girl with no idea of how to start the conversation. Normally, she never had trouble coming up with thing to say, she was always flirting with the tourists at the aquarium it shouldn’t be more complicated.

She was standing next to the table when the brunette lift her eyes and it fell on Clarke. That’s exactly when the blonde turned and went to sit in the booth next to the girl. She sat so that her back was all the girl could see. She sight and blamed Lincoln for telling her not to talk to her. She couldn’t leave right now; it would look even weirder. So she took a paper and a pencil out of her bag, and started to draw. That was one way to pass time, and calm her nerves.

It seemed like an eternity before she heard the girl in her back start to move. Once she’ll be gone Clarke would be able to leave and forget about local girls. It was a bad idea from the start.

“Do you work in art?” Clarke heard a voice coming from right next to her. She looked up and found the familiar eyes again.

“No, hum.. I just enjoy drawing sometimes. I am a veterinarian actually.” She answered congratulating herself for saying a complete and coherent sentence.

“Well you definitely should, this looks amazing. I am Lexa by the way. Can I?” The brunette made a sign indicating the seat in front of her.

“Yes, please. I’m Clarke.” 

“So Clarke, what made you turn around earlier?” Lexa said with a little smile.

“I remembered how I knew nothing about books. Harder to impress the girl.” She added a charming smile with that. Smooth Griffin.

This time Lexa laugh and Clarke joined her. Turn out starting a conversation isn’t that hard. They talked for a long time; long enough for the blond to feel all the stares Lincoln was giving her. She learned that the girl was working in a bookstore. That she was definitely not cultured in book enough. And that today was her only sister’s birthday. Clarke talked about her work and her best friend. They stayed long enough for people to leave after breakfast and for others to enter for lunch.

“I’m sorry but I should really get going. We always do some special activities for my sisters birthday, she’ll be mad if I’m late.” Lexa excused herself.

“No worry, I should also go, I have some things planned too.” She reassured her.

“I… come here almost every day for breakfast, maybe we could meet again tomorrow.” The brunette seemed more and more unsure waiting for Clarke’s answer.

“Of course! Same place, same hour.”

The brunette smiled grabbing her things and removing herself from the booth.

“May we meet again” she said before walking toward the exit. All she heard was a faint answer from Clarke that sounded like “Is that a book reference?”. 

The rest of the day turned out to be real smooth. No broken boat in the middle of the ocean and a constant smile on her face. She never looked forward to a breakfast like she was right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat in the comments of on my blog (the100smaster.tumblr.com) Hope you enjoy this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

5AM up and going. Clarke Griffin never was an exercising early type of girl nor an exercising type of girl at all. However, she always has been an early bird. Her father loved fishing in the morning. He would wake her up from as long as she could remember, and they would go to the ocean to grab what they were going to eat for lunch. It was her favourite moment with her dad. Being used to wake up at that hour since a toddler, she kept the habit even when she reached her twenties. She never really minded. The sunset rise would always be her thinking moment. All her big decisions were made there. The time she chose being a vet instead of a doctor. When she decided that she prefer staying in her hometown than moving with her mother. Moving had been her mother’s way of escaping the routine she had with her dad. It was something she needed to keep her sanity after his death. Clarke had always respected her mom’s decision but for her, being close to her dad with his boat was what kept her happy.

Clarke’s morning routine was simple. She would wake up always too early for normal people. She would make a good coffee and some toast. Once everything was ready she would walk outside to the closest beach from her house. She had chairs placed there in permanence and a little table. The blonde would then eat her breakfast while watching the sun slowly rise. It put things in perspective when you need it. It is one of those beautiful things that are rarely appreciated enough. A few take the time to enjoy it. Her father was the first one to tell her to look around her, there is so much beauty ignored because people won’t take the time to notice it.

This morning, Clarke went to her usual spot on the beach empty handed. She had a breakfast date. Well not really a date, but in the blonde’s mind it was close to that. She was the flirting type of person and having a bunch load of tourists that were staying for a short period of time never helped her to have a long lasting relationship. She always looked for them because short hook up was easier. Great time with great people but no engagement, which result in no broking heart. They didn’t complain either. She was so use to that lifestyle that the simple idea of trying something with a local terrified her. Not because this was going somewhere, but she liked the idea of the distance between her and her hook-ups. At the same time, it’s been a long time since Clarke had been as excited as she was and that wasn’t a bad thing.

Once dressed and showered, she finally drove to the  _coffee grounder_. She walked in and took place in a booth ordering her famous eggs to the server. As she finally saw Lincoln, his eyes grew two times bigger. The cook walked rapidly towards her with a panic look on his face.

“I need to talk to you” He whispered as an order came in. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

That was not how she expected her day to start. She stayed in the booth giving Lincoln confuse look as he signed her that he was coming soon. With a sight, she took her phone out busying herself as much as she could. The sound of the door opening brought her attention back to the coffee place. Lexa was walking towards the same place she was sitting the day before. Clarke got up and moved to the booth in question wondering how she didn’t saw her. She sat in front of her a big smile on her face.

 “It’s impolite to ignore people to whom you shared your favourite book to.” The blonde joked.

The only answer she got was a blank stare. That did not felt right at all.

“Come on, I was joking. I know you just didn’t see me” She tried again not getting a different reaction. 

“You must think I’m someone else.”

Lexa was giving some looks to Lincoln until he finally turned around and you saw his face completely change.

“Oh come on! I…”

She didn’t even have the time to complete her sentence that the boy grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

“Don’t worry Lex, I’m sure the lady is joking. I’ll talk to her!”

Before the vet was able to comprehend the situation, she was standing outside with Lincoln. He was standing still, pinching his nose right in between his eyes looking like he was trying to figure out some incredibly hard puzzle. Clarke had always been pretty straightforward and this was not going to change today.

“What the hell was that? Is this some kind of weird inside joke I’m not aware of? Because if that’s the case then you can…”

“No! It’s complicated. I told you it was complicated…” She frowned at that.

“Sure I already had that abbreviate version. Now I want the complete one.”

Lincoln maintained eye contact with her for a couple of second that seemed way more than that. He understood that Clarke had no intention of backing out of this exchange and that she was probably less problematic if she knew everything.

“Lex is special. She is different.”

It seemed like the formulation of those little sentences was already too hard for him. Clarke stayed quiet giving him the time to gather her thoughts.

“She has no short-term memory”

“Tell me it’s not just a way to get rid of me because she didn’t feel like doing it…”

 “She was in an accident two years ago” Lincoln blurred out suddenly.

She started chewing on her lips. That was one of her oldest nervous tick and right now she really was. She never liked talking about accident. Not that it was something people actually liked but with this one was particularly sensible one.

“She was in a car with her sister and took a wrong turn. With the rain, her sister couldn’t do anything. They crashed in a building. Her sister got out with a couple of broken ribs but she’s fine. Lexa…” he took a pause again. “Her head got hit really bad. She was in a coma for a week. When she woke up she seemed fine and everything. All her long-term memory is fine but… like everything short term is erased. Or get erased. I don’t really know how to explain.”

“Ok… I still don’t get it.” Clarke understood the concept of shot-term memory but not exactly what Lincoln was trying to say.

“Every night, she goes to sleep and every morning she wakes up thinking it’s the day of her accident. It’s been September 16th every day for the past two years.” He told her.

“But she must notice that things change.”  

“Her family takes care of everything.” The cook explained vaguely.

Clarke couldn’t even imagine everything they must have done to make sure everything stayed the same. 

“Clarke… Lexa is a fantastic girl but you can’t see her. I’m sorry.”

The blonde suddenly felt heavy. She had been so excited about everything and now it was just not possible. This amazing person that captivated her would remain without anyone in her life. It was unfair. Not for her but for Lexa. Lincoln was right, it was complicated and now she realised that she should have listened to him. She left asking Lincoln to excuse herself to the girl. She would never want to scare her. Her friends were always telling her that she had too much empathy and she now realised that sometimes it wasn’t a good thing. She couldn’t change her situation. She wasn’t a doctor. She was a vet. She made a choice and for the first time she was regretting it. That was some stupid thoughts but she couldn’t shake it.

 

***

 

Lexa watched Lincoln walking towards her with a worried expression. That had the merit to be a really strange encounter with the blonde but nothing to be that worried. After all, it was a pretty blonde and she would have tried anyway to go talk to her. She always liked blonde. That is something that nobody would hear her say out loud. It could have been a nice chat but Lincoln must have had his reason. Maybe she was just a crazy tourist and he saved her. She welcomed back Lincoln with a little smile.

“Sorry for that” he said when he reached the booth.

“I hope she’s at least crazy for that kind of reaction”

“It’s complicated.” He answered looking so much more tired than before going outside.

“You say that for everything. Now let me eat my eggs without the “complicated” discussion. I know how those always ends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Always appreciate to know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of push the door finally opened. It was a small house next to a beautiful beach. It had some private dock with a little fishing boat. She dropped her bags on the floor near the door, and removed her shoes before entering the next room. As she passed the doorframe she saw a girl putting some stuff in a cupboard. She smiled and sat on the counter waiting for her to notice her presence. It took two other cans before she turned around. She had dark blonde hair and almond-shaped eyes. A tough-looking girl with a genuine smile.

 

“Lexa!”

 

“Hey An’, I thought we would go shopping like each year.”

 

“Oh you know how charming I am? The guy couldn’t resist and gave me some pineapple. No need to go pick one up.” Anya grabbed the pineapple from the bag and tossed it into Lexa’s hands.

 

“Ok… Is uncle Gustus back from fishing?”

 

“Yes, he had some work to do on the boat. It gives us some time to bake the cake.”

 

“You mean, it gives me the time to bake the cake while you pretend knowing how to do it?” She gave the girl her usual smirk while grabbing all she needed to start the preparation. It has always been her favourite thing to do on her sister’s birthday. Ever since they uncle had taken them after their parents passed away they had tried to create their own little tradition. Each year, she went with her sister pick some fresh pineapple to bake a cake for the diner. Anya had never been good with the entire cooking thing so she always hung out close pretending to help but really trying to eat everything she could.

 

 

***

 

Lexa took the cake out of the oven as a tall man entered the room. She placed it in the fridge for it to cool down.

 

“Hey Gustus.”

 

“Hi Lexa. This smells really good.” He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the table waiting for the girl to talk first. It had always been this way, neither of them were the most talkative person but he always preferred to let her start. At first, he was mainly scared of not talking about the right thing. She was young when her parents were not there anymore and he never been the kid type. After a while, he knew what to say but it had become their thing.

 

“I went to the grounder coffee place today.”

 

“How’s Lincoln?”

 

“Great.”

 

Lexa was cleaning the countertop from all the flour that had fell after she mixed the preparation. She took the takeout menu from drawer. She had her talent as a cook but ordering something was their go-to when it was someone’s birthday.

 

“Some girl came to talk to me.” Gustus raised his eyebrows. He hoped that Lincoln took charge of everything.

 

“She thought she knew me… But Lincoln talked to her. Apparently it was a joke or something like that.”

 

He definitely needed to bring a gift to that boy.

 

“Young people today don’t know how to occupy their time.”

 

Lexa smiled at him. He always talked like an old man when he was barely thirty-five. That’s what happens when some kids comes from nowhere when you’re too young for it.

 

“I have something for you.” He said going into the living room.

 

“It’s not my birthday.” Lexa argued in a not so convincing tone. He always brought her some little things like books because he knew that it made her smile.

 

Gustus came back into the room with a leather notebook. It was really beautiful and simply perfect. She always loved them. Her loved for book transformed a couple years ago into the love of writing. She had a collection of notebooks filled with stories and thoughts. She always felt like it was the only way she could be herself, her real self, on paper.

 

“Thank you” Gustus knew from the glitter in her eyes that she really appreciated it.

 

***

 

“Happy birthday!” both Lexa and Gustus exclaimed themselves while Anya was blowing on the candles. Lexa gave her a little package to open. Anya opened it and smiled at the sight of the book Lexa had been talking non-stop about. She thanked her and hugged even with the protest she was trying to make.

 

“Now football time.” Lexa said pushing her sister and uncle out of the kitchen. The brunette cleaned everything while they opened the TV and started watching the match. After finishing with the kitchen she grabbed her notebook and installed herself with them in front of the television. She wrote a little about her day and her thoughts until the match was over.

 

“Can’t believe they lost” Lexa complained even though she almost didn’t watched it.

 

“Ya… can’t believe it either.” Anya said receiving a subtle push from Gustus.

 

“Well I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow.” She said before leaving to her room leaving the notebook on the table.

 

***

 

Gustus grabbed the CD from the DVD. He put it back in the cover with the title _football match_ written by hand on it. He placed it carefully in one of the drawer before locking it. While he was replacing the living room, Anya was cleaning up everything. She threw away the pineapple cake and every leftover from the diner. She took the trash out before going in the back of the house. She opened the locked freezer outside the house and took one of the 30 pineapples that were in it. She puts it in a bag in one of the cupboard so it will unfreeze for the next day. Gustus went in his office and grabbed one of the hundred-printed newspapers. He placed it on the front door before meeting in the kitchen with Anya.

 

“Everything’s done?” He asked in a sigh.

 

“Yeah…” She left to her room without adding anything.

 

He was about to do the same when he saw the notebook on the table. He took it with him in his office. Gustus sat down in his chair and opened it. Lexa’s always had a way with words. It was always a gift to be able to read her. Even though, she always relived the same day her writhing were always different. Days after days, she wrote stories and thoughts and feelings. She was never shy about her works, people just didn’t know about it. She used to show him everything, that’s why he didn’t feel bad. He didn’t feel bad when each night he would carefully remove a page of the notebook until he had to buy a new one. He would place the page in one of his drawers with all of the other pages. He kept them just in case. He wasn’t sure in case of what. Maybe in case she wanted to know. Or in case she’ll gain her memory back. Or just in case he needed it himself to keep hope. He loved those girls so much. He would do whatever he needs to do for as long as he could.

 

He closed the drawer and left the office. Tomorrow was going to be another day. Maybe it would be the same but at least his family was still complete for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. We'll be back with Clarke next time. Tell me how you like the story so far :)


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke was working once again with her best friends. Well, she was working with Raven because one of the tanks had some trouble and Octavia was just loosing some time with them as usual. Octavia’s brother was in charge of the aquarium and she had a tendency to abuse that fact. She was one of the best in her job, which was also why she could do pretty much everything and get away with it.

 

“Can you pass me the blue thing.” Raven asked from under the pump.

 

“I love when you talk mechanic to me.” Clarke replied passing her one of the tools.

 

“Oh like you’d know the real term. Don’t be that optimistic Griffin.” The blonde stuck out her tongue even though the other girl couldn’t see her. “Also we need to talk about that girl”

 

“No we don’t.” she rapidly answered but not fast enough seeing the look on Octavia’s face.

 

“Clarke, she’s perfect!” The blonde groaned at the exclamation. Octavia never had the same definition of perfect. She was already scared of what she was going to convince her off.

 

“You don’t want a relationship. This is perfect. Instead of going to the airport and leaving those poor tourists hoping, she simply goes to sleep and you’re not tied to anything.” The brunette said proud of how the things turned out.

 

“O’! It’s rude and she has feelings too.”

 

“I’m not saying break her heart everyday. You like flirting and those things but not everything that goes with it. And you seem to like that girl.”

 

“Can you please help Raven repair that thing and could we not talk about it anymore.” She responded getting a little stressed out by all those thoughts.

 

“Ok, ok. Then let’s talk about the pretty boy at that coffee shop. Also, Raven I think I broke the red thing.”

 

“Seriously O’!” said the mechanic still stuck on the ground. How was she still allowing those two to help her that was a mystery.

 

 

***

 

The car parked in the front of the coffee shop. It was way too early in the morning and it was a surprise that the place was already open. The door chimes announced her presence and it took a couple of seconds before Lincoln made his way to where she was sitting. She placed all the paper works on the counter so she could complete them while eating.

 

“Hi Lincoln”

“What are you doing here?” He dryly asked.

 

“Got used to eating your food. Don’t worry I won’t make a scene.” She could see his frown slowly dissipate. His normal slight smile came back and that reassured her. Lincoln was becoming a good friend and losing him like that would be sad.

 

“How is work doing, Clarke?” The blonde laughed at the question. He was a good listener but not the type who asked questions. The only reason he would ask about work to start a conversation was because he wanted to know something else. And Clarke was sure she knew what.

 

“Octavia is fine.” She said while writing something on a paper before sliding it in front of the cook.  “This is her number and you are going to call her before I go completely crazy.”

 

“I don’t think…” Lincoln started before Clarke interrupted him.

 

“Yes and if you are interested too, I’m sure she’ll be trilled to go on a date with you.”

 

Lincoln was not the usual type that Octavia was going for. Not in the sense that he wasn’t attractive because he really was. More in a sense that as the brunette would say she went for bold guys. Clarke was more of the opinion that she went for self-centered guys. Lincoln was probably the less self-centered person and the best listener. The blonde really believed that this could be really good for her best friend and for once she was being the matchmaker. She was sure that Octavia would find a way to return the favour.

 

Lincoln finally took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket before going back to his work. Clarke started filling some papers on the different animals and results from the sample that she finally got back. This wasn’t her favourite part of the jobs but she still enjoyed seeing the evolution in the health of the rescued mammals. It was great to see the change in comportment of the animals but concrete numbers was reassuring. 

 

She heard the door for the twentieth time that day. Clarke was trying to pretend like she wasn’t really nervous about turning around each time but it wasn’t really working. She finally looked on her right to see the girl she was or wasn’t waiting for. She bit her lips a little trying to remain focus on her papers.

 

“Relax, your shoulders are almost higher than your head. Don’t expect anything from her but… if you want to talk to her you should. I must add that she is not really fond of the flirting thing during breakfast but go ahead.” Lincoln said picking up her plate now empty.

 

“Oh are you doubting my flirting skills.” She replied with a fake offended tone.

 

“I’m just saying that so you don’t feel bad”

 

It’s been two years already. Whatever was going to happen couldn’t make Lexa’s states worst. He hoped that maybe talking to Clarke could help her in some way. Lincoln knew that miracle wasn’t something that was going to happen but this was at least changing a little their routine. He would protect Lexa forever but the blonde didn’t seem like a threat. More like a little ball of positive energy that the girl could definitely use. Her family was the most loving people but with years passing they had less energy and positivity when seeing no improvement in her state.

 

Clarke stood up with a determine look. She walked straight to the girl and stood right in front of the table.

 

“Hi! I’m Clarke.”

 

Lexa lift her eyes from her book with a look of panic. She was sending some looks to Lincoln who wasn’t moving to her rescue. She wasn’t the most comfortable person to be approached just like that. Most of the time she needed some time to mind herself on actually talking to some new people. She never had problems when it came to work or any business meetings but personal one with people… attractive like the blonde was definitely not her forte.

 

The girl was staring at her and it did not help with trying to formulate a complete sentence. She decided on going with the easy exit.

 

“Ayorego nabulay ceret yu nofepel nap rere teyeraf” she said in gibberish. Hopefully the girl won’t realise it.

 

It took a couple of second before Clarke understood what the girl was doing. This was probably the most humiliating thing that ever happened to her. At least when she wasn’t sure that the other person was just faking it was ok. But now…

 

“Nesol ugef onel patiso atoso laye iesesu vita?” Lexa continued.

 

“Yeah…yup… ok you don’t speak English.” She said moving backward in direction of the door. She saw Lincoln laughing so hard on the counter that she could almost see some tears in his eyes.

 

“It’s not over” She mouthed from a distance to the guy, taking her time to be sure he got it.

 

He gave her a thumb up with a big smile. She’ll be back tomorrow and he could feel that this was far from over. He just started a whole new thing without knowing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is far from done. Next chapter soon <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tried again and again. This time her pickup lines may save her... or not.

This had been going for a week now. And by this, Clarke means that she has been coming tot the little breakfast place for the last week trying anyway she could to talk to the beautiful girl in her boot. This was stupid. So stupid. Every. Single. Day. Not once did the girl actually talked to her more than thirty seconds. But every time, she felt good after those seconds. It was a game that she was loosing but she didn’t care. She was having fun. And considering by Lincoln laughing at her everyday, the blonde wasn’t the only one. Once an idea got to her head she had a hard time forgetting about it. It was really good for achieving career goals and all that jazz, but for relationship not so much. However, for once, her idea was making her happy. More than she was when she was sleeping with random guys and girls during the past months. Even years. She was trying not to think much about it. Which failed every night when she tried to fell asleep. Still waking up too early for her own good.

 

Clarke believed that today was going to be different. She had been thinking that everyday, but at some point it would have to work. She talked with Lincoln a little before actually going to see Lexa.

 

Lincoln had actually message Octavia and they were going on their first date later that day. The disadvantage of knowing both of the people going on a date is that you end up with handling both sides. At this point Clarke wasn’t even sure which one of them was the worse with their nervousness. But her love for them would always triumph… conclusion she was listening for the third time the rambling of the cook about where he was taking Octavia. As much as Clarke would insist that the girl would like every aspects of the date he thought about, he wouldn’t believe her. After her eggs, her ears had enough of the menu of the restaurant he would be going tonight so she decided that it was time for her to try again. This time she was ready. Her pickup lines were on point. All of them worked in a bar at least once. Even though she never actually had trouble picking up someone at a bar. She remembered one time where she just told a girl to shut up and they ended up sleeping together. Great times.

 

Today was different.

 

She approached the girl sitting down reading her book. As her line was about to escape her mouth, she fell down. Hard. Stupid. So stupid. The good thing is that Lexa wouldn’t even remember. Points for her. She can just get up and try again tomorrow and not make a fool of herself. As Clarke was about to get up, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Her eyes followed the body kneeing next to her until they reach the green ones.

 

“I..um..yes, I think.” She finally added after a break while checking that all of her limbs were in order.

 

“You should sit there a little. It was a hard fall”

“Thank you. I don’t think…” Lexa was already helping her sitting on the boot. She turned her head to see Lincoln’s eyes going big. Why was he…oh.

 

“Ya maybe it’s better if I don’t move too much for a moment.”

 

The girl in front of her was not saying anything and for what felt like an eternity the silence remained. Clarke finally gained back enough composure to actually talk to the girl, so she tried something simple. Something that she rarely did, everything always started with pickup lines and subtle flirting.

 

“I’m Clarke” she said with a big smile. Probably too big for the amount of bruises she’ll have tomorrow, but right now it was a good day.

 

“Lexa”

 

They fell back again in silence simply looking at each other until it was the brunette’s turn to break it.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Clarke suddenly realised how awkward this was. She knew the girl at least a bit but on her side the girl was sitting in front of a perfect stranger. A stranger staying silent and looking at her. Great she was a creep again.

 

“Yes don’t worry I’ve got worst. But thank you for helping me. That probably wasn’t a very pretty fall…”

 

“Oh no don’t worry you’re pretty…” Lexa’s eyes went almost as big as Lincoln’s and a subtle red established itself on her cheeks. “That’s not what I mean… I mean you are but… it was not a bad fall… I mean it was… well it probably hurts…I should stop talking now.”

 

Clarke couldn’t stop herself from laughing. Her first real conversation since that first time and the girl is rambling about how pretty her fall was. She could definitely be related to Lincoln in term of word vomit. But that was cute. Lexa’s rambling was cute. Lexa was cute.

 

“I’m sorry couldn’t help myself from laughing. I definitely don’t want you to stop talking. Maybe we could continue breakfast together for a bit. If you don’t mind…” she was trying really hard not to sound to desperate and keep her calm. Her tone was definitely okay but for the rest she had no clue.

 

“No.” Disappointment appeared in Clarke face. She was getting up when Lexa started to talk again. “I mean, no I don’t mind. So Clarke, what do you do in life? I hope it doesn’t involve equilibrium.” She rolled her eyes at the girl but gladly sat down.

 

She spent the whole morning again with the girl. Twice in the same week. And after today, the only thought she would have would be to do it again. She was screwed. But it was a good day. So she wasn’t about to stop being screwed. Not for now. Maybe she’ll regret it later but sitting there was enough for her now. Octavia was right. The girl was perfect. But not for the reason she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. Hope you'll like that update. I'll try to continue! With the new episode there is a motivation that came back. Hope you're all as excited as I am!!1!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting close to something of a real date

Here is the thing; you would believe that after repeating a date over and over someone would get tired. Tired of pretending not to know something, tired of pretending to be interested about the same story being told over and over again. For some reason, Clarke wasn’t tired. She wasn’t pretending. She was genuinely interested by what Lexa would tell her next. Genuinely curious if today she would be able to talk to her or if she would be rejected like so many times before. It was fun and exciting. But if asked she would still pretend that it didn’t mean anything. That having someone to talk to every other day was simply nice. That her beautiful eyes seeing her for the first time everyday didn’t make her stomach fill with butterflies. That she was definitely not crushing and falling hard for that girl.

“And that is when my sister, Anya, decided that it wasn’t that dangerous…”

_so she pushed me off the cliff_

“so she pushed me off the cliff!”

_I almost drowned_

“I almost drowned and that’s why I don’t like water that much.”

Clarke smiled. It was the second or third time that she heard that story. But every word she said just stayed in her brain. It was like her mind was trying to compensate for the brunette. Even if she couldn’t remember anything, one day she would be able to tell her everything that happened those first few dates they had. If this could be considered a date. Because in reality she would love to change it a bit. Bring Lexa to that great seafood restaurant she went with Raven and Octavia a couple weeks ago. Drink enough wine to be a little tipsy and maybe bring her back to the steps of her house. _Oh god…_ that’s exactly why she should stop coming back to the coffee shop. She’d never been the cheesy type of girl and now her life was becoming a rom-com. Even Lincoln and Octavia who were crushing hard on each other didn’t seem as bad as she was at that moment.

“I’m sure I could convince you to come on my boat once it’s ready.”

Lexa laughed. The type of sound that you couldn’t get enough of.

“Only when you can assure me you won’t sink it again”

“No promise, let’s be real I’m the one trying to build it.” Clarke could stop the smirk to come out. She was a cocky person but considering the amount of time that she had needed help to get her boat out of the water, she knew that she could only laugh about herself.

“If you’re that great at building it, why not ask someone to do it for you?”

There it was. The moment where the conversation would become personal and she would back off. Or most of the time would simply try to get in bed with her one-night stands. They didn’t really care about it anyway. They all wanted the same as her so no one was really hurt by all the walls she put around herself.

_Just really stubborn that’s why you want to do it yourself_

“It was something that I started with my dad. Kinda the sort of thing I always wanted to finish after he passed away. I guess it’s a weird way to stay close to him. I don’t really know…”

That was definitely not what she expected to say. It was just comfortable. Clarke would just need to convince herself that the only reason she said it was because Lexa wouldn’t remember the next day. Even though she knew it wasn’t the reason.

Lexa just smiled looking down to her plate. A smile that could be seen as sad like some memories were flooding in her brain. Clarke only wanted to grab her hand and bring her back to this moment. Bring her back to her. Green eyes finally went up and this time her lips formed a happy smile.

“I can understand. My mom was an author. That’s were I picked up the passion for books and literature. I feel closer to her when I’m writing so I guess… I mean… yeah I can understand.”

In all of their meetings… dates… whatever they were, Lexa had never talked about her parents. Clarke knew who Anya was and how she could probably cut her if she ever discovered that she was talking that much with her sister. She knew about Gustus, the cool uncle who took care of Lexa. It was difficult to know if it was the conversation topics that were never really there or if she was unknowingly becoming more at ease with Clarke, but it was nice.

“She always loved to go sit by the beach and watch the ocean. She always said that it gave her inspiration. She wasn’t a big author or anything… but it was her passion. I think that maybe one day I’ll write something. I don’t know what yet but maybe I’ll find a story that is worth telling.”

“I’m sure you will. And I would love to read it.”

“You don’t even know… maybe I’m a terrible writer and you’ll regret saying that.”

“I don’t think I’ll even regret it.”

A pale red crept Lexa’s cheeks for a moment. She became really focus on the food in front of her and without looking back up she started speaking again.

“I’d like that… if you’d read it. I… Anya –my sister- would probably be terribly annoying about reading something I wrote but she’d be totally bias.”

“Deal” Clarke said while extending her hand in front of her.

“Deal?” questioned the brunette while arching an eyebrow.

“I’ll read the thing you’ll write and make you famous in the future if you come and sail with me once I finish my boat”

This was a terrible idea. Why was she getting that attached? She felt so stupid. Either she would not let anyone in or find the only person that would never be completely in. So stupid. She had to see Octavia. That girl could probably be able to reason with her enough, without Clarke having to tell her how she was actually feeling about that whole thing. Maybe Raven could bring some booze later and they’ll have a girl night. And hopefully her friends would be nice enough to stop her from even coming back to this coffee place. She’d convince Octavia to see Lincoln somewhere else. It would be easy finding some tourist and having some fun. And that’s what she was going to do after today. Forget and move on. It was fun for those two weeks but now she needed to focus on herself.

“Deal, but that boat must pass at least an inspection before I go on water with it.

Lincoln came to grab the now empty plates in front of them. As of usual, he gave Clarke that look that meant not to play with Lexa. But he seemed less and less vocal about it. Some comments could be heard from time to time but he looked like he really enjoyed seeing Clarke come and go every other day.

They both stood up and went outside right to Lexa’s car. She got in with a weird look. Well a weird look from Clarke’s perspective. Like she was waiting for something.

“I had a great time. Maybe we’ll see each other again…” the blonde said while walking away towards her car and Lexa was definitely not buying it.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it…?” Clarke said without being sure if it was an affirmation or a question.

“So you flirt with me for what… two hours and you just walk away like that? I thought I was better at understanding signals but it doesn’t seem like it.”

“…I…”

Lexa rolled her eyes before putting on her sunglasses. She smiled while starting her car. It moved from the parking spots and stopped next to where Clarke was still standing. Not able to move.

“May we meet again Clarke.”

With that she accelerated leaving the blonde behind. Clarke didn’t move until the car was out of sight. If this was a twisted dream it was not funny. _What the hell just happened_? She was so lost… yes she did flirt but she did it everyday. Never the girl had even shown interest in her. She was so fucked. Opening her phone she found the first contact on her list.

“O’ my place tonight. Bring Raven and Tequila.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be shy, come talk to me http://the100smaster.tumblr.com. Hope you still like that story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to try to make things simple and get them more complicated.

The music was flowing from the convertible. The car was going fast on the deserted road. Hair in the wind, sunglasses on and hands on the steering wheels hitting it in beat with the loud base of the music. It was a beautiful day. The type of day that could be accompanied by a Frank Sinatra song. The type of day where you could only be happy.

However, Lexa was frustrated. She just had an amazing breakfast with a pretty girl. She had been convinced, after the stupid thing she did to get her attention, that the blonde would at least ask her on a date. Or for her number. Or for both. She didn’t normally let things like that get to her, not that she had beautiful girls having breakfast with her everyday, but she normally wouldn’t take it personal. It had been weird with the girl – Clarke. Clarke was so easy to talk to. It was like they had been talking for so long and just picking up a conversation again. It was nice and she appreciated the was that made her feel. Talking about writing had never inspired her so much. Maybe it was how passionate Clarke was about her own story, but now all she wanted to do was go back to her place and write. So many ideas floating in her head but nothing in particular, she simply wanted to grab a pen and remember the feeling of writing something of her own. Write about life, about beautiful things, about blue. Like the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. _Wait…Lexa get it together_. She’d probably never see the blonde again anyway so it was not the time to develop a crush.

The convertible parked in front of the little house. It took less than thirty seconds and Lexa was inside the house sitting on the counter looking at Anya. Her sister remained silent finishing some paperwork she had to finish for the office. The sound of a pen on the table grab Lexa’s attention back. She had let her mind wonder again while she waited for Anya.

“Talk.” The blonde said arching an eyebrow.

“I had breakfast with someone this morning.”

That was definitely not the first time she heard that one this week. It had started by Lexa vaguely talking about someone coming and talking to her. As the week had progressed, she had become more and more talkative, which was kind of out of character. Anya didn’t complain really but she was becoming worried. She had had a phone call from Lincoln explaining their little contest with a girl name Clarke Griffin. He had assured her that everything was fine and that she was a nice person but that was not enough for Anya. The only reason that she didn’t stopped it the first day was because Lexa had seemed more…happy. She wasn’t really sure if she was really happier. It was hard to tell on a day to day basis of a groundhog day. But she felt the same thing happening the day after. And again the next day.

“It was a girl. Yeah… of course it was. You guessed it probably… anyway.”

Lexa took a deep breath and it’s how Anya knew that she was about to say something else. Something she was less sure about.

“So I kind of thought she was going to ask me out but then I don’t know she just suddenly backed off.”

Well that was new.

“I’m sure you were charming and she was just weird.” Anya answered knowing perfectly that now her sister was analyzing everything she did and questioning herself. Since she was a kid, Lexa had always been the over analyzing type. She would say the right thing, do the right thing and annoy the crap of Anya who would just speak her mind all the time. That’s probably why she was so fascinated with literature. She would always see something more to it. It was like it was another world in her head that made her able to see things on many angles.

“Yeah… I guess” Lexa jumped from the counter grabbing the pineapple. For the first time she didn’t even questioned why Anya had bought one without her. She simply started cooking biting lightly her bottom lips to show she was back in her own world.

 

***

 

That night when Anya grabbed the leather journal to hide it she looked through the pages. There was so much written that she couldn’t even think of another one of her journal that even had half of what was written in this one. Many thoughts came at once but only one was important for now.

_I need to talk to Clarke Griffin._

***

A faint sound of knocking could be heard from the door. As soon as the door was open Octavia and Raven entered bringing beer, tequila and pizza. The recipe for a really good night or a terrible one. Terrible simply because of the hangover that would happen the next morning. Clarke’s friends made themselves at home, bringing the stock to the table near the couch. The blonde grabbed the beer opener before making her way to the couch and opening three drinks.

“So what is the emergency drinking session for?” Octavia asked before drinking a big gulp from her drink and grabbing a slice of pizza. Who had time to wait anyway.

“Not that we don’t appreciate Griff’ but normally it’s us that needs one” Raven tried seeing how the straight forward question from their friend had made Clarke uneasy.

Clarke started playing with her nails. She wasn’t really sure why she called them over. Well she kind of knew why. But it was hidden deep deep in herself and she would rather not go there. But at the same time she knew she needed her friends to help her. They would probably be the worst pain in the ass but they were her family and whose family is really good all the time. However, right now she was way too sober to talk about stuff. By stuff she meant feelings. Sober Clarke didn’t do good with feelings so she’d rather have drunk Clarke do the thing.

“I just really wanted to drink with you, so we should really start now.” And with that she showed the best example she could think about…she started chugging her whole beer in front of her laughing friends.

“Sure let’s do that and talk later” said Octavia before following Clarke into her drinking.

 

***

 

“whatyou mean you like the girl?! You don’t even like… you know…like know her!”

“I do!”

“Shots!!” was the answer raven would give every time they got into that kind of dead end during the conversation. Which had happen often. Which caused more shots. Which caused more endless conversation. Of course none of them would refuse a already poured shot that the brunette had prepared in advance knowing they would get to it again. After one more terrible cheap tequila shot that even the chaser couldn’t help, they tried to get somewhere again.

“Griff you know that I…I love you… I want the beeest for you.”

“I love you too O’”

“Then go talk to ya girl”

“Not my girl. I don’t….I want…I… wait what did I say…was saying…oh… I just like wanna talk to her but like… I can’t really ask for her number…” Clarke frowned.

“Why not?” Asked Raven who was trying to make a card castle at the same time. It was definitely more like two cards barely standing up than a castle.

“Ya know the part where she… pooof” Clarke made explosion sign near her head.

“That’s…bad”

“Yup”

“You should not do bad. Not your thing.”

“yeah just forget her” Octavia completed. They were getting tired. That’s always what happened when they would drink at home by themselves. Get drunk tired and all fall asleep on top of each other on the couch.

This times however Clarke was just laying awake trying to convince herself to just let that go. Her friend were right. How ever how ineloquent they were, they still made their point. Clarke didn’t do complicated things. Why try to do something that was even worst than a normal relationship. It was simple. She would just stop going to that café. No chance to see the girl. No more thoughts about her. She would just have to find a tourist as soon as she could and get everything out of her system. Go back to her ways. Tomorrow, she would do it.

 

***

 

Or maybe not tomorrow.

This was bad.

She didn’t think they were that bad. But the groaning she can hear from Raven that was now sleeping on the ground confirm their states. The only thing that was worst than this hangover was the fact that she was needed at her job in the afternoon. Doing those kinds of night was always the worst ideas and they seemed to always make it even worst by needing one when one of them had to work the next day. At least, she was the one to blame this time.

She grabbed her phone and checked the time. It wasn’t so bad she would have the time to get rid of it. Or most of it. She got up and moved herself as fast as she could to the kitchen. After chugging a couple of glasses of water she took a couple of pills to help with the headache. Two more glasses and pills were put next to the girls still laying down.

She moved around her apartments trying to get ready. By the time she was done, none of her friend had come back from the dead. Clarke left them there. It was not the first time they had been left at her place alone. They knew how to lock or where was the food if they ended up being able to move at some point during the day.

 

***

Today turned out to be a good day. Her headache was gone by the first hour she had started working. Everything seemed to go well with absolutely no complication with the animals. She had taken care of most of what she was suppose to do for the day and still had plenty of time. She could even finish early. And now she was talking with a customer. A really attractive customer that seemed really interested about Clarke. Which was definitely the ego boost she needed today.

“Oh so you’re leaving in only a couple of days?” Clarke said trying to put some sadness in her words.

“Unfortunately… I feel like there is still so much things to see”

“Definitely! Maybe I could show you around sometimes.” And there it was. Flirting Griffin was back and she even added a wink.

“I would love that. Maybe tonight?... if you’re free of course…”

“I am definitely free”

and with that the girl grabbed her hands and a pen from her purse. She wrote down something.

“Can’t wait” she said while walking away.

There was a phone number and a name: _Niylah_.

And now she knew that she would even have a good night. She should go get a nap. She wasn’t expecting a lot of sleep tonight. She would definitely be busy.

“Clarke Griffin?”

She jumped slightly and turned around. A very dangerous looking woman was standing there. If a look could kill, she would have died many times just there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you still like it?
> 
> comment or come talk to me on tumblr -- the100smaster.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

They had been standing face to face for a minute now. The unknown woman was unsubtly judging Clarke from head to toe. Clarke’s pretty sure she’d heard a muttered _of course_ when they finally made eye contact.

“I’m sorry, I am not in charge of the visits today. I can show you the way to the front desk they’ll be able to help you.” She tried to convince herself that someone might have mistakenly indicated her as a guide. The probability of that happening was low… very low. Being one of the only blonde working on site made it very easy for people to indicate who she was. However seeing that women remained still without any other expression than one that was suggesting that she murdered one of her children, Clarke could only assumed that she wasn’t looking for a guide. Or an aquarium.

“I am not here for a visit” was all she said. Still terrifying? Yes. What was she suppose to say after that. That woman was the one who started the conversation with her, shouldn’t she be the one who bringing in the information. It was time to be her charming self. Or not she could just send her back to the desk maybe. That was a good plan. Unfortunately for her own good, Clarke was a very curious person. Walking away like that wouldn’t satisfy her curiosity, she needed closure. She might have also considered that person fairly attractive in her own “I can beat you up” vibe.

“And how may I help you?” She finally questioned with an eyebrow raised feeling weird about this whole situation.

“We need to talk.” They fell into another uncomfortable silence. Well uncomfortable for Clarke because that girl seemed fine silently judging her whole being. What was her problem? This had to end soon. But at the same time she really wanted to know what she meant with…this. She was pretty sure she hadn’t slept with her. Definitely something you don’t forget. But the “we need to talk bit” was reserved by people she slept with, and if she was a dude probably people that would be pregnant with her kid but that wasn’t the case. I mean it’s not everyday that someone looking like her drop unannounced asking for her. Well…She could remember a couple of instances. Those times when people she had seen the previous night came in because she forgot something in their hotel room. It was always funny to see Octavia’s look. That girl definitely wasn’t in her bed last night.

“If this is your way to ask my number, you’ll have to do better.” She was good. Flirting and not caring was easy.

“As if I was interested.” The girl answered while letting out a little laugh. How to boost someone’s self-confidence. Great now Clarke was feeling good about herself again.

“My name is Anya”

That name. That name made everything click in place. Every single day for the past week she had heard that name. Normally from a sweeter voice. And definitely less aggressive person…depending the days. Everyday for the past week, a certain someone had been telling her how she needed to go for their sister birthday. Their sister definitely named Anya. That realisation made Clarke panic. She wasn’t sure what was the procedure here. No way that girl was there to chitchat and take some tea. But why Lexa’s sister would randomly show up at her work looking for her. Clarke’s brain was telling her to run but at the same time it would be really hard to explain to her colleague that would see her flee her own work place. She briefly considered pretending not to know anything about Lexa or the coffee place. It would be stupid considering that Lincoln was probably the traitor that gave all the information to Anya for her to come and what… talk? Punch her? Kill her? That would be a little dramatic but still that girl could definitely kill her if she wanted to. The only thing left to do was figure out what she wanted. She might run after that.

“Lexa’s sister…”

“Yes.” And again with the silence. Was she trying to make Clarke die from a panic attack before they could even talk? “We have certain things to…discuss. However this is your workplace. Should we move to a more private place?”

This was a good thing. She cared about Clarke’s work place. At the same time, maybe she just didn’t want to make a scene in public, which would include probably her being loud, which was not a good thing. Maybe staying in public would prevent her face from being in contact with a hand.

“Hum…I have my office. We can… Just follow me.”

They made their way to Clarke’s office. Nothing was exchange before they both sat on the opposite sides of the desk.

“What do you want with Lexa” Anya finally asked. It’s not like it was a question that Clarke really wanted to answer but at the same time it didn’t sound as aggressive as she was imagining while walking together. It still wasn’t said warmly but she could think of many reasons as to why. The first one being how protective her family was with Lexa. Lincoln had explained her some of the things they did and Clarke couldn’t stop herself from admiring how dedicated and caring they were.

“Nothing” It was almost as convincing as it was while she practiced it in her head. “I thought she was good company that’s all.” _That’s all_.

“So you flirted with my sister for weeks just because she was good company?” If you add that part to the sentence of course it sounds stupid.

“Call it innocent flirting.” Clarke sighed before continuing, “Look I won’t bother anymore. Nothing happens and will happen no need to worry. I’ll even stop visiting”

“That’s not what…” she stopped seemingly to collect her thoughts and being annoyed at the same time. Why else would she be there than to ask Clarke to stop doing whatever she was doing? It wasn’t fair for Lexa. “I am not asking that of you Clarke.”

“Why come here then?”

“I want to know about your intention”

This is where Clarke’s brain stopped functioning. When did that turn into a girlfriend’s dad talk? Her intention? Really? What was she supposed to say? That her friends thought that it was a great idea considering Clarke’s fear of commitment? That she just wanted to talk to Lexa because she did really appreciate the girl and she was actually great. And maybe she would like having her as a friend. _Or more_. _No_. See that’s exactly why she was suppose to stop the Lexa thing. Not have a discussion with her family about her intentions.

“Look I was interested but you know…the thing. She’s just nice to talk to.”

She didn’t what else to add. It was just a weird situation in itself and now it had become worst.

“So you want to be her friend.”

“I…yes?” _no_. She wanted to be done with this thing. To simply forget about it. Because it didn’t really mattered. That’s what Clarke was telling herself because if she actually was honest with herself she would find a whole other reason. She would have to accept that maybe, the reason she didn’t want to continue was because seeing her again, even one time, would make her want to keep going forever. That even if it wasn’t realistic she would show up to that coffee place everyday as long as she could. But accepting that would be accepting some feeling she still wasn’t ready to face. _Not yet_.

Clarke lift her head after hearing an exasperate noise coming from Anya. She must had been lost in thought longer than she felt.

“Look Clarke” The blonde unconsciously close her knuckles waiting anxiously for whatever Anya had to say. “I don’t like you.”

Well that had the merit to be clear. Like water on rocks. Or was it on a duck. Whatever, she was still lost with where this conversation was heading.

“But Lexa doesn’t hate you. And even if I don’t understand why, I am not blind. Whatever what your little relationship with her is, she seems more…happy.” To that Clarke started to smile but refrain seeing the nth murder look that Anya was giving her. “I have something that I would like to show you. It’s at our home. I’ll leave you my number. If you decide that you want to keep being a…friend… of Lexa, I would like you to come by first.”

With that and without another word she stood up and put a piece of paper in front of Clarke. No goodbye or handshake. Anya left as abruptly and rudely as she came.

Eyes on paper, she stayed there for a minute or maybe ten. Clarke didn’t know what she was going to do but for now she was going to hold on to that paper. You know, just in case. She carefully put the paper inside her wallet and closed it back. A problem to solve later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I really expecting to post fast last time? I'm terrible at posting I should know that... Sorry for the amount of time you have to waiting in between chapters but know that I'm not forgetting this fic. I try my best and I hope you keep liking it!


End file.
